


Blind Writing

by Red_Sinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, I don't know, M/M, just something new, new characters - Freeform, what is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sinner/pseuds/Red_Sinner
Summary: I can be your eyes and you can have my heart.





	Blind Writing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ruben V. Forest (The Forest)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534120) by [Red_Sinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sinner/pseuds/Red_Sinner). 



> A/N These two characters are for a little project I am working on. One of them being a minor character and the other being the sidekick.  
> John Kross and Raymond G. Hopps  
> You know, just some guys being dudes.

John Kross shouts, "I'll bite your legs off!" Raymond laughs at John’s statement, they have been working together for a school project that’ll be due after winter break. “How are you going to do that?” Raymond asked laughing at John from his spot on his bed. It was an English assignment that was more like a project than anything. “I don’t know, maybe when we finish this shit,” John said sitting on the office chair in Ray’s room. “Why does every teacher give us work right before winter break?” John questioned while blowing a piece of paper off of Ray’s desk. “Hey, at least it’s an easy project. You write and I’ll brainstorm. Then we can chill.” Ray said tossing John a pencil which fell onto the floor. “Hey, you almost hit my eye!” John yelped before picking up the pencil off the floor. “I could've died. I could’ve finally died.” John said standing up. “So what do we write about anyway?” John asked getting the piece of paper off the floor. Ray 'looked’ at John, a smile growing on his face. John looked at Ray, “A little bit to the left.” Ray did as told to actually face John. “There you go, next time I’m going to leave you facing the wall,” John said sitting next to Ray. “No, you won’t. You love me too much to do that.” Ray said leaning against John. “I can totally replace you with another blind person,” John says moving his shoulder. “Aw man, I thought I was your only blind friend.” Ray sadly said. “If we keep doing this we are never going to start the fucking project,” John said pushing Ray off. “So what should we write about?” Ray asked the blond next to him. “I don’t know! You are the one who is brainstorming, remember?” John said scooting away from Ray. “Sorry, I forgot about it,” Ray said trying to get closer to John. “I am this close to leaving and never coming back,” John said almost falling back. “No!” Ray cried out trying to catch John. “Don’t touch me, blind man,” John said pushing away Ray’s hand. Ray frowned at that. “I'm not that blind, I just can't fully see, ” Ray said sitting up. John sat up too, that's right, Ray is fully blind. “Sorry, so what are we doing?” John apologized to Ray. “That's okay, we were trying to figure out what to write,” Ray said picking up a pillow. “What can we write about again?” Ray asked handing John another pillow. “The paper says it has to be two pages long, and it's supposed to be fake?” John said with a confused look. “What do you mean ‘it’s supposed to be fake?’ is it what do we do?” Ray asked. “The paper says it has to be fiction. I don’t get why we need to do.” John says handing the paper to Ray. “I can’t read it, that’s why I have a partner. We just try to figure out what to do.” Ray said placing the paper down. “Hey, Siri, what is the definition of fiction?” John asked his phone. “Okay. here is the definition of ‘fiction’: literature in the form of prose, especially short stories and novels, that describes imaginary events and people.” Siri said out loud. “There we got our definition for the word,” John said tossing his phone to Ray. “Okay, Mr. Raymond what do we do?” John said picking up his phone. “Well, it is fiction, so maybe it could be a love story,” Ray said trying to figure out what to do. “Okay that’s something, what else could we do?” John asked writing ‘love story’ down. “Two people try to find love, not in each other but with other people,” Ray said moving his hands around. “Okay, that sounds nice,” John says writing it down. “In the end, they realize they don’t need anyone else, they need each other,” Ray said putting his hands down. “Is that the end?” John asked putting the pencil down. “Yeah, I don’t know what to put in the middle,” Ray says burying his face in his pillow. “Okay, I’ll start writing and we’ll see where it leads to,” John says picking the pencil back up. “What are the names of the two people, like, are they girls? Boys?” John asked looking at Ray. “Uh, both are boys. Rich and Jason.” Ray said rolling off his bed. “Come back you fuck, I still need you!” John says reaching out towards Ray. “No, you don’t,” Ray says getting close to the floor. “I’ll never let go, Jack,” John says still holding onto Ray. “Well, it looks like I’m letting go,” Ray said as he is fully on the floor. “Oh no, the light of my short life!” John says looking over the bed. Ray was just on the floor giggling. “Can we start this project tomorrow? I just want to hang out.” Ray said rolling over to his side. “Sure, I can take a zero,” John says still on the bed. They just stayed there, chilling no talking.  
“How does it feel like to see?” Ray asked out of the blue. “I guess it’s something. Sometimes you see shit you don’t want to see.” John said getting up. “Really? Like what?” Ray asked. “Nasty people, my report card, cat shit, you know that stuff,” John said moving off the bed. “Anything else?” Ray asked making room for John on the floor. “The stuff I see on the news sucks ass,” John said sitting next to Ray. Ray hummed softly, it could be worse. “Do you think the others will tell if I somehow start seeing stuff again?” Ray asked still ‘looking’ at the ceiling. “They might freak out, everyone will panic, and then we die because it's the end of the world,” John said looking at the ceiling. “Do you want to stay over?” Ray asked sitting up. “Yeah, but I gotta ask my grandma,” John said pulling his phone out. “I'll ask my mom, she likes you,” Ray said getting off the floor. “Cool, let me call my grandma,” John said looking through his phone. He clicked the name 'Old Lady :^)’ and see if she answered. “Hey, ma? Is it ok if I could stay the night at Ray's place? You know Raymond?” John said. Ray came back smiling. “Yeah, his mom said yes. Cool, say hi to grandpa for me. Kisses.” John said hanging up. “I here for the night, better watch out for your toes,” John said giving Ray a high-five. “What?” Ray asked slowly putting his hand down. “Its nothing, don’t worry your pretty little head about it,” John said patting Ray’s head. “I’m not that little,” Ray said sitting down on his bed. “Well, of course, you know that. It is your body.” John said sitting next to Ray. They just sat in silence, the comfortable kind of silence. John huffed and fell back taking Ray with him. “Hey, can I ask a question?” John asked turning is head to face Ray. “Go ahead,” Ray said with his eyes closed. “Why did you break up with Liam?” John asked Ray. Ray took a deep breath before answering, “I didn’t feel it anymore. We were good for each other but I didn’t feel it anymore.” Ray said putting emphasis on it. “Oh, I want to say something but I don’t know if it’s a good time to say it,” John said moving around the bed. “What’s the comment?” Ray asked. “Nothing, it was stupid,” John said slightly moving away from Ray. “Nothing is really that stupid,” Ray said trying to get that comment out of John. “No, it’s cool, you don’t need to know it,” John says moving away from Ray. “Are you sure? You’re making me want to know.” Ray said trying to look at John. “Johnny, please tell me,” Ray said using John’s full name. “I don’t know, I think you might think differently of me if I tell you,” John said from his spot on the bed. “I talked to Bennett about it, he said to tell you when I am ready. And I guess I’m ready.” John said covering his face. “And before you ask, no I’m not high,” John said moving closer to Ray. “I like you,” John said looking at Ray. “What?” Ray asked ‘looking’ at John. “I said I like you, Ray,” John said placing his hand on Ray’s. “Are you sure you’re not high? Am I high?” Ray asked hiding his face. “No, no one is high,” John said. “If I was high I probably wouldn’t have told you anything,” John said trying to reach to Ray. “So you like me?” Ray asked still unsure. “No, I like your bed. I like you, Ray.” John says holding Ray’s face. “I like the idea of being with you, plus, I think we look nice together,” John says putting his hands down. Ray thought about what to say, he did like John back. Ray’s not new when it comes to feelings, this feels more real. “I don’t know what to say,” Ray said with a smile. “I wish I could say something back but all I can do is smile,” Ray said placing his hands on John’s hands. “All I know is that I like you too,” Ray said really trying to think of something. “I wish I could see your face, I want to see you,” Ray said getting closer to John. “Don’t worry about it, I look pretty good,” John said getting closer to Ray. “So, Johnny Kross, why do you like me?” Ray asked. “Well, Ramond G. Hopps, I just saw the hottest guy and was like ‘I want that one’,” John said poking Ray’s face. Ray laughed at that. “It’s getting late, should we sleep?” Ray asked John. “Yeah, tomorrow we start the project,” John said laying down on the bed. “I’ll go get an extra blanket,” Ray said standing up. Yeah, this feels right.


End file.
